


Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Series: MCU Song Fic Drabbles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, HuntingBird, Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye by Luke Bryan, first in a series, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All we do right is make love and<br/>We both know now that ain’t enough<br/>Ain’t gonna beg you to stay<br/>Ain't gotta ask you what's wrong<br/>Ain’t no reason runnin after something already gone<br/>Take off your leavin' dress<br/>Let’s do what we do best<br/>I guess everybody’s got their way of moving on<br/>Girl rest your head one more time in my bed<br/>Love me like you loved me when you loved me<br/>And you didn’t have to try<br/>Let’s lay down tonight<br/>And kiss tomorrow goodbye<br/>Hunter and Bobbi knew they were in a bad relationship. They knew that tomorrow she would be gone. But for tonight, she'd lay down one last time and kiss tomorrow goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This songfic is inspired by "Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye". The italics are flashbacks, the bold the lyrics, the regular the "present' I guess. This is just the first in a series of song-fics, mainly Huntingbird because so many songs are their relationship.

**All we do right is make love and**

**We both know now that ain’t enough**

Hunter and Bobbi stumbled clumsily around the room. Drunk, half naked, and currently working on getting rid of the rest of their clothing. Bobbi grabbed Hunter by the neck, kissing him while backing up to the hotel bed. “Are you sure about this?” Hunter asked, pulling away and looking Bobbi in the eyes. “Of course.” Bobbi nodded, reaching for Hunter’s belt. Hunter grabbed her face and crushed their lips together, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Somehow, they made it to the bed, stripping off their clothes as they did. Hunter reached down and slid his hand behind Bobbi’s neck, bringing it up to kiss her lips hungrily. It didn’t take long for them to start to do what they did best, make love to each other.

 

**Ain’t gonna beg you to stay**

**Ain't gotta ask you what's wrong**

**Ain’t no reason runnin after something already gone**

The next morning, they woke up naked and hung over. Bobbi sat up and looked over at Hunter, he was sprawled on the bed, the sheets bunched up at his waist. She quietly got up and headed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Hunter was sitting up on the bed. The two barely spoke as Bobbi pulled on her clothes and left. Hunter wasn’t going beg her to stay, wasn’t going to ask what was wrong. He knew there was no reason to chase after a relationship with her, they already had one and it had failed.

 

**Take off your leavin' dress**

**Let’s do what we do best**

 

It was another night. Another room. This time, it wasn’t some random hotel room. This time, it was Hunter’s apartment. Bobbi had shown up on his doorstep, wanting to talk. They didn’t talk, Hunter got too distracted by Bobbi’s dress and once again, they made love.

 

**I guess everybody’s got their way of moving on**

 

_After their divorce, Hunter and Bobbi moved on, but in drastically different ways. Bobbi threw herself into her work, going on as many missions as she could, not caring if she was injured. Hunter went to the bar and got drunk, cursing his “she-devil” and/or “hellbeast” ex-wife. They each had their way of moving on._

**Girl rest your head one more time in my bed**

**Love me like you loved me when you loved me**

**And you didn’t have to try**

 

“Stay...please.” Hunter murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Bobbi’s lips. “I can’t Hunter...you know that.” Bobbi whispered, unable to stay and yet unable to move away. “Please love...just...stay...just rest your head one more time in my bed. For a moment, love me like you used to.” Hunter begged. Bobbi stared at Hunter for a long moment, “Okay.” she whispers.

**Let’s lay down tonight**

**And kiss tomorrow goodbye**

**Baby who we are just didn’t work**

 

_“I don’t bloody understand why you can’t tell me any information!” Hunter argued. “I’ve told you Hunter. I’m not allowed to share SHIELD information with anyone who isn’t SHIELD.” Bobbi said, her eyes flashing in anger. “It’s always SHIELD with you love, you’re more married to the job than you are to me!”  Hunter ranted, “Sometimes I don’t even know why I bloody married you!” “Then maybe we should just fucking divorce!” Bobbi screamed._

 

**But maybe we can leave with something out of all this hurt**

 

_The house fell silent after her words, neither of them saying anything. “Hunter...I didn’t mean-” Bobbi began before Hunter cut her off. “No...We should just divorce.” Hunter said, “It would be better for both of us...no more of this arguing. No more hurt.”_

 

**Ain’t gonna beg you to stay**

**Ain’t gotta ask you what’s wrong**

**Ain’t no reason runnin after something already gone**

 

Hunter stared at his ex-wife, sleeping in his bed once again. This wasn’t the first time they had met up, usually drunkenly. And Hunter knew it wouldn’t be the last time they’d hook up. He wouldn’t ask her to stay, wouldn’t ask her what’s wrong. Hunter knew it would be useless to do that, because their love was gone.

 

**Take off your leavin' dress**

**Let’s do what we do best**

**I guess everybody’s got their way of moving on**

**Girl rest your head one more time in my bed**

**Love me like you loved me when you loved me**

**And you didn’t have to try**

**Let’s lay down tonight**

**And kiss tomorrow goodbye**

 

“Just stay Love. Stay tonight.” Hunter whispered, saying the words into Bobbi’s golden blonde hair. “I can’t Hunter...I just can’t” Bobbi whispered back, tangling her hands into his hair. “Bob..please. Just lay down with me tonight and kiss tomorrow goodbye” Hunter mumbled. Bobbi sighed, but she knew she couldn’t say no to him.

 

**Ain’t gonna beg you to stay**

**Ain’t gotta ask you what’s wrong**

**Ain’t no reason runnin after something already gone**

 

Hunter and Bobbi knew their relationship was toxic. That is was poison. That didn’t stop them from meeting up, having a one night stand, then leaving. They weren’t going to beg each other to stay. They weren’t going to ask what was wrong, because they knew there was no point. Their love had stopped, or at the very least buried under layers of anger and distrust.

 

**Take off your leavin' dress**

**Let’s do what we do best**

 

Bobbi slid into off her dress and slid next to Hunter, kissing him. They fell into the bed, a tangle of limbs, skin, and hurried kisses.

 

**I guess everybody’s got their way of moving on**

**Girl rest your head one more time in my bed**

 

Hunter stroked Bobbi’s hair gently, her head resting one last time in his bed. He didn’t trust her and was angry at her, but he still loved her, it was just buried.

 

**Love me like you loved me when you loved me**

**And you didn’t have to try**

**Let’s lay down tonight**

Tomorrow, she would be gone, back to SHIELD. But he had tonight. He had that night. They laid down, knowing everything that would happen tomorrow would be tomorrow. Hunter leaned over and kissed her, kissing tomorrow goodbye.

 

**And kiss tomorrow goodbye**

**Kiss tomorrow goodbye.**


End file.
